


Not so bad

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hair stroking, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Touch-starved Hux, a delicious kind of warm intimacy, hand holding, mentions of group sex, really very fluffy, the softest hard kink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: The First Order has radically different ideas on sex and romance. Cohabitation is strictly prohibited, and emotional intimacy is seen as merely detracting from the common goal of procreation. Everyone knows this. Everyone, it seems, except Kylo. A kylux hard kinks prompt fill





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt:
> 
> The First Order is extremely open about sex. All the habitation levels have shared rooms designated just for sex & it's not uncommon for officers invite one another for action. Hux invites Kylo to join him in both the m/m & m/f rooms. Kylo's pretty certain he's fucked Hux while he did his duty & fathered fine new soldiers. But what is forbidden is cohabitation. FO staff arent permitted to share quarters. Except Kylo isn't FO. Hux cums in Kylo's bed just from waking up holding hands, the deviant.
> 
> This is probably the softest hard kink fill ever.

* * *

 

They linger, awkward, in Ren's doorway.

 

"You could come in, if you'd like," the Knight suggests, stepping aside so that Hux could, if he wanted, step into the room.

 

The General refuses to meet the Knight's gaze, instead tracing a finger softly along the doorframe and looking determinately at the floor.

 

"We shouldn't," he says, to himself as much as to Kylo. And he's right, of course, they shouldn't. What if someone saw them? It's too much, too intimate.

 

"Too _intimate_?" laughs the Knight, skimming along Hux's thoughts before he can shove them back behind the wall he's so carefully built up within himself. "My dick was _inside you_ not that long ago. My come is probably _still_ dripping out of your ass."

 

"That's just sex." Hux makes a face. "And it's not, by the way."

 

"Let me get this straight," Ren begins, with an infuriating quirk of his lips, "You're happy to invite me to what is, in essence, an orgy, not that I’m complaining, mind, and yet you won't come into my rooms and have a drink with me?"

 

Hux flinches because the Knight’s voice seems startlingly loud, too loud as it echoes through the corridors where anyone passing might hear. Ren simply doesn't know how things are done around here--the two of them? In a room together? Alone? No. It can't happen. 

 

"We can't talk about this here," he hisses, pitching his voice low. "It's _obscene_."

 

Ren simply steps further into his rooms and gestures for Hux to follow. Hux glances furtively up and down the corridor; empty. He takes a deep breath, but before he can step forward Ren's hand is on his own, tugging him into the room.

 

His breath hitches as he looks down at the place where their hands touch. Its nothing, he tells himself, simply Ren's hand covering his, as impersonal as brushing against someone in the hallway. Their fingers haven't even interlaced. _Still_. He pulls his hand away, more roughly than he had intended.

 

“I’m not staying. I’m only here to explain things to you.”

 

Ren's eyebrows lurch upward before crashing together in a scowl. He doesn't understand. Why would he, republican that he is?

 

“Since you obviously don’t know how things are done here. Raised as a savage and all that.”

 

Ren merely hums a small assent as he flits about his chambers, neatening piles of discarded clothes, datapads, weaponry, before stopping in front of a small shelf.

 

“I’m not staying,” Hux repeats firmly “And I’m certainly not doing—whatever else it is you had on your mind when you invited me in.”

 

Two glasses clink softly together as Ren pulls them free and pours a generous glug of some orange-red liquid into them. One of them is pushed gently into his hands. It looks like a sunset.

 

He finds that his mouth is babbling on even as his fingers wrap deftly around the glass, bring it to his lips. “You—You can’t just invite people to your rooms, Ren. Cohabitation, intimacy, romance…none of it. It’s all against regulation. They’re distractions. Frivolous. These things—they—they go against the _purpose_ of sex and, by extension, the purpose of the Joining Rooms which is, of course, the continuation and upholding of the Order, the bringing forth of new progeny to continue our—“ He watches as Ren’s tongue darts out to catch a drop of liquid that’s snagged on the rim of his glass. Hux swallows hard. “—legacy.”

 

“You _do_ know that the sex we have won’t result in any progeny, yes?”

 

Hux can see the amusement in Ren’s eyes and he scowls. Of course the Knight would find the entire thing humorous, he never had a _normal_ reaction to things—when Hux had (cordially and properly, as these things were done) invited Ren to meet him in the Joining Room the knight had _kissed_ him for kriff’s sake.

 

Not that it had been terrible, Hux admits to himself belatedly, but it certainly had been unexpected. He realizes Ren is still waiting for an answer. “No—I—of course not. The Order—we recognize that sex has other uses as well, of course, it releases tension, increases productivity—” He fixes Ren with a pointed look. “—solves petty squabbles…”

 

Ren snorts loudly.

 

Hux drains his liquor—sweet, woody—and gestures with the empty glass. "Sex is a necessity, Ren. Romance is—it's _useless_."

 

Infuriatingly, Ren simply laughs at the declaration. "Useless? Here, I--," he steps forward and Hux skitters back out of reach. Ren pauses, hands held out in appeasement. They are bare of their usual gloves, a fact which does nothing to set Hux at ease. “Alright, an experiment then.” He tugs the glass from Hux’s hand and sets it empty upon the table. “Yes or no, it would be illogical to reject an experience without first experiencing it.”

 

Hux frowns. “I—well, yes. I suppose.” 

 

“So then--” Ren reaches out slowly, stopping just short of touching his face, and Hux realizes he’s been trapped. He’s not sure why he’s suddenly so nervous—kriff, they’d been touching far more indelicately not that long ago—but he can feel the heat of Ren’s skin, at once so near and so far, and every nerve in his body fizzes with anticipation, the liquor hot in his belly. He feels like a star about to implode, folding in on himself under the weight of expectation, emotion, _fear_. In a moment of crystalline awareness he leans into the touch; sighs as Ren’s fingers ghost along his jawline.

 

“There. That’s not so bad, is it?”

 

He shakes his head. Ren is closer now, close enough that Hux can feel the shaky exhale of his breath. For all his confidence, it seems that Ren may be as equally inexperienced with romance as he was with sex. The thought brings him some small joy and he lets his eyes drift closed until he finds himself pulled tight to Ren’s chest, head resting in the crook of the Knight’s neck. He opens his mouth to protest but all that comes out is a soft “ _Oh_ ” as Ren’s fingers find his hair, petting and stroking their way through the soft strands, and it’s all Hux can do to hold on and keep his knees from buckling.

 

It’s so different from the moment they had shared only a little over an hour ago, when Ren had writhed beneath him—sweat-soaked and pliant and begging. There he had been in control, he had known the script, known what was expected of him—this, well, this was uncharted territory. And, as Ren’s hands found the edge of his shirt, slid up his back, he felt like uncharted territory himself—a new world of peaks and valleys mapped out by the rough guides of Ren’s hands, each movement coaxing delicate breaths from the hollow of his throat.

 

“Come now.” Kylo’s breath flutters his hair. “We aren't finished.”

 

Hux lets himself be led gently to the Knight’s bed. It looms huge in his vision and he forces himself not to look anywhere else in the room, it’s obscene enough to be in someone’s private quarters without ogling them. Ren sprawls inelegantly atop the covers and pats the space in front of him.

 

Well, in for a credit in for the whole starship. He crawls onto the bed beside Ren, perching awkwardly on his knees until the Knight pulls him down. His arms feel leaden as he lets Kylo arrange him, moving and nudging limbs until their bodies are two crescent moons laid side by side. Desperate for somewhere to look he fixes his gaze at the viewport, he can’t help the strange-sick feeling of being somewhere he’s not supposed to be, even as his eyes drift off to glance surreptitiously at the room. A hot jangling-shiver begins in his feet. He feels... _safe_ ensconced within the circle of Ren's arms. It's not so bad, he admits, decent even.

 

"Not exactly a stunning commendation." Ren's breath is warm against his ear and Hux can't keep the hitch from his voice when he speaks again.

 

"I—It doesn't seem so dangerous."

 

Ren laughs and Hux can feel the rumble of it against his back like distant thunder. "Dangerous? Is that what they tell you?"

 

"I—we—well,” he struggles to collect his thoughts as Ren’s broad chest presses warm against his back. He can feel the Knight’s heartbeat, soft and sluggish and suddenly his skin feels like its been lit on fire. He can’t remember the last time someone touched him without agenda, without purpose—with nothing more than the desire to lay languid among the sheets, to enjoy contact without thought of gratification. The idea overwhelms him, tightening his throat until his breath comes in soft, choking bursts.

 

“Shhh,” soothes the Knight, running his hand down Hux’s arm. “Breathe.” His hands move to Hux’s hair, stroking gently.

 

Hux breathes. Soft and slow as he lets his eyes drift once more to the viewport. Watches the stars as they dance by, laughing at him as he feels warmth spread through his veins, like the glow of firelight. He and Ren breathe in time, nothing but soft, organic forms in the hard-edged ship in the dead of space.

 

Hux wakes some time later to the awareness of Kylo's arm draped over his waist. Hand splayed out along his hipbone, rubbing soft circles with his thumb at the place where Hux's bones pull taut against the skin. It's obscenely intimate—like a tableau from some forbidden holonet story. He's had sex with a lot of people, but he’s never done anything like this.

 

Waking up in bed with someone—sharing rooms—none of it was allowed. None of it was _regulation_ . But worse than breaking the rules, worse than the threat of discipline should they be found out, is the realization that he _likes_ it.

 

He's suddenly aware of his cock, flushed full and aching where it nestles up against his stomach. Ren's fingers trail from his hip to the flat of Hux's belly, stroking soft patterns that might be letters against his flesh. After a moment, the knight's hand dips lower, brushing against the head of Hux's cock.

 

No, he wants to say, not wanting to spoil this, to shift from this buttery-soft world back into the mundane—but his voice has gone, tongue hanging useless in his mouth, so he catches the Knight's hand instead, pulling it back to his hip.

 

He can feel Ren's smile against his neck, the soft brush of his hair as he moves to better watch the stars as the glide past the viewport. After a moment Ren laces their fingers together, and the sweetness of it—the slide of skin on skin, soft and sudden like biting into ripe fruit—is too much and Hux comes unexpectedly, arching back against Ren's chest as he spurts up along his belly and he can feel tears like searing pinpricks in the corners of his eyes and it's all he can do not to sob as Ren holds him tight, runs gentle hands down his back and murmurs "Shh, it's alright, it's alright."

 

It feels like an eternity before he can bring himself to turn over and look at Ren but eventually he does so, shuddering softly as the Knight reaches out to brush back strands of fox-gold hair from where they have fallen haphazard across his forehead. He’s flush with embarrassment but Ren doesn’t laugh, simply cranes his neck forward to press their lips briefly together before he pulls back, cups Hux’s face in his hands. Hux wants to bury himself in those hands, hide his face until the shame drips away, but he doesn't.

 

"Still think it's dangerous?"

 

Hux cracks a wry smile, "More so than before. Addicting."

 

"The Jedi thought so as well." Ren's fingers are blessedly cool against his flushed cheeks. "But it's our connections that shape us. In the end." He brings Hux's hand to his mouth, drags his bottom lip against the General's knuckles until Hux whines with the sheer sensation of it. Of being wanted, and kept, not a transient thing to take and use and pass on, but an anchor, solid and present. _Real_.

 

He manages to keep his voice steady. "I suppose it's not so bad."

* * *

 


End file.
